Electrophotographic printers are widely used to produce hardcopy documents from electronic data. Laser printers are an example. In an electrophotographic printer, a pattern of electric charges is formed corresponding to the image to be printed. Charged toner is then attracted to the image pattern to develop the image. The image can then be transferred to a print medium, such as a sheet of paper. The toner can then be securely attached to the print medium and delivered as a hardcopy document.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.